Pretty Little Prince
by SalomSoul
Summary: once apon a time Harry was forced to be a princess! ultimately this leads him to Draco, and it all goes down the gutter from there. yaoi, oya, and lots of it my friends.


A house elf hesitated in knocking on the princess' door, hearing the poorly masked sobs coming from within. She shook her head, feeling sorry but knocked firmly.

"Princess, your escort is being here. Madame Queen would like to have words with you before you are being off."

"Yes..."

Was the hoarse reply, and shuffling was heard. harry took one last look at his bed- pillows that should have been soaked with tears but were charmed clean, his bookshelf- empty save for the dust that came from his older spell books, and as he turned to shut the door- the last of his home. As he walked the halls to his mothers sewing room he counted the doors of his brothers. He had 5 brothers, and not a sister to speak of. but then again- wasn't _he _the sister?

When harry was born, it was decided that poor queen Lily could not procure a daughter, much less another child. She was far too tired to bear yet another seed. So, behind her back as she rested, baby harry in her arms, it was decided that harry would be a girl. How can you decide such a thing? Well, by telling the kingdom you _are_ one, of course. And thus it was kept the best secret of all, and harry was raised on tea and frilly dresses.

Harry was always jealous of his brothers, who wore slacks and ran about merrily. Who were allowed to ride like normal (not side saddle), and to hunt, and get dirty, and duel, and- but there was no use in it. What was, was- and what will be, will be. He opened the door to the sewing parlor after a light rap. Curtsying low he greeted his mother, the only one who ever allowed him his boyhood.

Lily looked at him fondly from her rocking chair as her 6th son, and only daughter knelt at her feet. "How are you feeling mother?" he asked gingerly, taking one of her pale hands in his. She smiled as best she could at him and shook her head, sniffling.

"Oh harry, what I wouldn't give to keep you with me!" she confessed. "Please forgive me, I cannot do anything! Despite all my power, I can do nothing for my own child!" she wept in earnest as harry began to tear up once more as well.

"Please don't cry mother... I'll see you again! It's not your fault at all, it had to happen right?"

He tried to reason. After all, what did one do with a princess? Marry her off, of course. Lily nodded meekly and dried her tears.

"Yes, but we shall miss you all the more, my sweet little Harrison!"

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

_'And don't worry yourself. When you meet him- he will know your are male. It was all I could do for you...'_

Harry stared out the window and watched as the land he knew flew by, and turned to unknown sceneries. His escort smiled kindly at him, despite being one of the most bug-eyed looking house elves he ever seen.

"Worry not, mistress harry! Dobby is being quite sure you will like his master's home!"

The small elf beamed. Harry gave him the best interested look he could muster.

"You think? What's it like? What's the prince like?" _what if he hates me?_

_"_Oh yes! There is being many gardens! And young master Draco is being quite handsome."

Harry blushed and squeaked, mortified. Even house elves could see right through him! Dobby tutted happily and hummed as he thought his scatterbrained house elf thoughts and left harry to his racing teenage ones.

He'd heard of a Draco once, Draco Malphoy. He was supposed to be a slitherin heir, powerful and all the same wonderful. But surely such a celebrated family as the Malphoys would never knowingly couple their only son with another male! What about heirs? _What if Draco doesn't want any?_ A voice in the back of his head retorted. _Just because you're such a girly girl doesn't mean he is!_ The voice scoffed, and it was right. Everything was probably set up for him, as all his life had been. He should just toughen up! He was a boy wasn't he? Well, unofficially at least.

Harry was jolted from his thoughts as the caridge stopped all of a sudden, and dobby hopped down with a joyous squeal.

"We has arrived! Welcome to the masters home!"

Stepping out, harry marveled at the grandness of the castle. Sure he'd heard about the Malphoy kingdom, but never had he imagined such splendor. Great white walls and towers shot up all over, with delicate strands of ivy carefully placed to resemble a rising throng of serpents. Behind him was a grand fountain with many great snakes, spilling crystal clear water into basins held up by enchanted pythons that wiggled and writhed. It was a true slytherin castle.

The inside was posher yet, with its sprawling parlor paved with green marble and large pillars showcasing doors and staircases that led to each extremity of the great palace. Dobby led harry up the main staircase and down at least 8 hallways until he led him into a quaint little (well, little in Malphoy terms) room with a glass table piled with sweets.

"The young lord Draco is being very busy and is being late and dobby must attend to his chores. Good day, mistress harry!"

The elf sang as it popped away before harry could think to ask how long he'd have to wait. He swallowed thickly before taking a seat. Careful of his new dress he helped himself to a treacle tart. As he chewed he looked himself over one more time for good measure. His white and gold taffeta dress lay about his pale frame perfectly, free of any stains or wrinkles. His gloves were pristine, his earrings and necklace were intact. He carefully felt his ponytail to check that all was secure in a gold silk ribbon. His mother had been careful to make sure all of his messy tresses were restrained; else they spoil his hard work to look pretty. That was the one thing he could fall back on if Draco didn't like him- at least he was pretty.

He was so lost in thought that when the door opened he dropped his tart, and in the door there stood the handsomest man he'd ever layed eyes on. Blonde, almost white hair was swept back almost carelessly, giving the man a casual look. But his piercing silver eyes, despite the mild surprise in them made harry shiver.

"Ah... you must be Harry? Pleased to meet you!"

The blond greeted brightly, after gathering his wits. Taking a seat, he handed harry another treacle.

"I've really been anxious to meet you, you know. But my, aren't you just the prettiest little thing?"

Harry flushed bright red, murmuring a thanks bowing, bonking his head on the table and turning rouge with shame. The other male chuckled and waved it off good naturedly before seeming to have a revelation.

"Ah, I've been most impolite. My name is Prince Draconis Lucius Malphoy; I beg your pardon on my blunder."

Draco said sheepishly, smiling a little lopsided smile. Harry's heart fluttered at the prospect that he would be _marrying_ this gorgeous creature.

"U-hm, no harm done, m-m-my lord. Err, Harri-"

He caught himself just in time,

"et Jamie P-potter, pleased to m-meet you, sir."

Draco gave him a look of utter amusement before snickering.

"Little one, you can't fool me!"

Draco said before ducking under the table and lifting Harry's skirts.

"See? Down here looks male enough to me, Harrison. By the way- why, pray tell, are you wearing women's underwear?"

harry yelped, scooting back so quickly that his chair tipped backwards in a whirl of ruffles and blushes as harry landed with his skirt over his head, legs spread, and his brilliant white panties clear as day.

This was_ so _not how he'd picture this moment going.

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

harry sat primly on a stone bench in one of the 5 palace gardens and watched in awe as Draco climbed a tree to retreive a strange looking little fruit, not even obtaining a smudge on his green robes.

Draco had turned out to be a very nice prince. He'd politely looked away when he'd fallen and helped harry up once he had covered up. From then the conversation was light and meaningless, much to his relief. How is it like in the gryphandore kingdom? What's different there from here? Things like that. Then Draco had stretched and yawned, before hopping up and offering a hand.

"Personally I can't sit still for any amount of time. How about we go somewhere?"

Draco asked kindly, even opening the door for harry.

"Perhaps the gardens? I haven't seen them at all yet..."

"The gardens?"

Draco blinked, taken aback, but then began to guffaw.

"You really are a good child aren't you?"

He'd laughed wiles hiking his head. Harry didn't understand but followed along, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks at the praise.

Draco returned with the fruit and offered a half of it to him.

"Its really sweet, but I think you'll like it."

Draco mused, biting off a rather large piece and humming with delight. Harry looked back away from the prince and at his treat. With a careful bite he though over the flavor before gasping.

"What, what?"

Draco asked, jumping up and looking worriedly at his fiancé.

"o-oh, nothing! Well, it- this tastes like treacle!"

Harry explained, eying it lustfully, wondering briefly if it grew all year in the castle. Draco snorted and crossed his arms.

"Well now I'm jealous of that fruit there."

Draco said darkly, causing harry to glance up at him. His eyes widened a fraction as he saw that the prince was looking at him with 3 times the hunger he himself showed for the fruit.

"Wh-why would you-?"

He asked quietly, shivering. Draco leaned in, placing a hand on either side of the wall behind Harry's head.

"I wish you look at me that way, little one..."

He purred before sealing their lips in a kiss.

Harry was shocked solid, before he began to appreciate the action fully. It was warm; a little wet, but tasted sweet. Not like a pastry, or candy, or fruit- but Draco. He couldn't help a mewl as Draco plundered his all too willing mouth with an equally eager tongue. It coaxed Harry's own pink tongue to play, if only shyly, and only for a minute.

The kiss broke eventually, and Draco stood to his full height, smirking when harry gasped for breath as he clung to the bench.

"Mm, that's more like it."

The prince murmured, before flippantly telling Harry it was time for lunch.


End file.
